


Saving Lily

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-16
Updated: 2005-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war, implied past H/D.  Harry has been looking for someone.  Now that he has found her, he'll have to convince her to let him save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/profile)[**jamie2109**](http://jamie2109.livejournal.com/) and [](http://nocturnali.livejournal.com/profile)[**nocturnali**](http://nocturnali.livejournal.com/)'s [AWDT](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jamie2109/153569.html) with the prompt **"Are you gonna be my girl?"**

Harry looked at the blonde child sitting alone with no toys and a sad look on her face. He tuned back into what the woman was saying.

“Really, Mr Potter, it is commendable that you want to give one of these poor children a home, but there are children more suitable than her. Especially for the hero of the Wizarding –.” She stopped at the look in his eyes.

“What makes her unsuitable?”

“Her parents! You must know they were Death Eaters. Her father dead, her mother in Azkaban. What about this boy? His parents died in the last battle. On the side of Light.”

“And what do you propose we do with the children of Death Eaters?” Harry looked back to the girl and found familiar grey eyes staring back. She knew they were talking about her.

“Not that it’s any of your concern, Mr Potter,” she sounded offended that he would care, “but their care here is perfectly adequate. Far more than they deserve.”

Harry turned the full weight of his glare on her.

“Mrs Bumble, that seems like a perfect way to raise a new Voldemort.” The woman flinched at the name. “Let me remind you that whatever their parents did, these children are far too young to have had anything to do with it.”

He took a calming breath.

“And for the record, Draco Malfoy was not a Death Eater. He sacrificed his happiness and eventually his life getting information for us. If not for him this war would still be going on. Go get the paperwork ready.”

He wandered over to the girl. He had loved her father once. Still did, really. They had given each other up for the war, Draco marrying Pansy Parkinson to keep up appearances when he began to spy; Harry concentrating on fighting. They had both hoped to be together when it was all over, instead . . .

“Hi, Lily. My name’s Harry.” He wondered if Pansy knew who her daughter had been named after. Lily didn’t seem to have any of her mother in her. She was all blonde hair, grey eyes and angular features. She was also too skinny and her clothes were tattier than the other kids. He was reminded strongly of himself at that age. She looked at him solemnly.

“I met you once, but you wouldn’t remember. Your dad brought you when you were still a baby.”

“You knew my dad?” Harry nodded. “I miss him.” The big grey eyes were blinking back tears.

“Me too.” Harry sat and drew her into his lap, tucking her head into his shoulder. She tensed. Harry didn’t think she had been touched much, but she began to relax as he rocked slightly. Seven years old was too young to be so wary.

“Your dad asked me to look after you, so I’ve come to see how you’re getting on. Do you like it here?”

She shook her head. “I get hungry.” Harry’s gut clenched. He was coming back here Monday with someone who would treat all these kids equally. That Bumble woman had to go. He felt like he had failed Draco, had not been able to keep his promise to keep her safe, but it had taken so long to find her in the confusion after the war. He looked back at her.

“I’d like you to come live with me.” He saw fear warring with hope in her eyes. “Do you want to know about me before you decide?”

She nodded.

“Well, I live in a big house at a place called Godric’s Hollow. I’m like you, my Mum and Dad aren’t around anymore, and I don’t have brothers and sisters, but my best friends Ron and Hermione come around a lot. Ron has lots of brothers, and they'll all be like uncles for you, and Ginny will be your aunt. And his mum and dad would love you like you were their own granddaughter.”

Harry thought of Draco turning in his grave at the thought of his daughter being raised as part of the Weasley family. Thinking of him didn’t hurt as much as it usually did.

“And during summer my friend Remus often stays. Godric’s Hollow is a pretty big place. You’d have a room of your own, and plenty of toys and pretty things. I’d spoil you, because Malfoys deserve to be a little spoilt. At least that’s what your dad told me once.” He smiled at the memory.

“Would you talk to me about my dad? I’m not allowed to talk about him here. They took away my photo. I don’t really remember Mum, but I miss Daddy.”

Harry remembered Pansy had been imprisoned while Lily was still in nappies. This time it was his turn to blink back tears.

“Oh, Lily. I will talk about your dad so much you’ll tell me to shut up. And let me tell you something else. Never be ashamed of him. He loved you so much. He was a hero, and I’m going to make sure everyone knows.”

He turned her on his lap so he could look into her too solemn eyes.

“You’re named after my mother, did you know that? She was beautiful and intelligent and you’re going to be, too. I’ll love you as if you were my own daughter, Lily, and do everything I can to make you happy. So what do you say? Are you gonna be my girl?”

She nodded shyly.

“Is there anything you need from here?” A shake. “Then lets go home.”  



End file.
